Item found
by avatarfanlin
Summary: description inside. every person has lost something in their time on this earth and it is always found by another. Lin and Kya are forced to babysit which means Ikki trying on Lin's armour and Jinora asking a terrifying question. Chapter 21: Kyalin
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I want you the reader to give me a pairing of wither, Linzin, Linumi, or kyalin. or none.**

**Then I want you to give me an object.**

**I will then write a story based on these two points. Don't be one of those people who are like: 'linzin and a dildo.'**

**Cause I am not doing that... pervs. **

**I don't mind if you give me a description of what you want.**

**Wish me luck.**


	2. The photo

**i tried to have a whole bunch of feels in this but my writing skills aren't at that level.**

**thank you to lokgirl for the prompt.**

**item: photo.**

* * *

><p>Kya was walking the grounds of Air Temple Island, when she saw two teenage girls lurking behind a temple wall as though they were hiding from something, or someone. Kya threw caution to the wind and decided to find out what they were doing. "What are you two girls up to?"<p>

They whirled around to find Kya standing behind them with a hand on her hip. Asami pushed Korra forward, allowing her to explain. "Well, uh, you see, the airbender kids have been annoying Asami and I to no ends and we just want sometime to ourselves to do absolutely nothing. They constantly want me to have air scooter races with them."

Asami stepped forward putting her two cents in. "And the girls keep wanting me to give them a new hairstyle. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas on a place where we could relax with no interruptions do you?"

Kya touched her index finger to her chin in thought. "I have an idea."

Korra hesitantly entered the large house, as though it were booby-trapped. "Korra, stop being ridiculous. She said it was okay."

"I wouldn't put it past Beifong to have some sort of trap waiting for me."

Kya laughed, knowing what Lin had done in the past. "She's at work for the next hour, she doesn't have the time to set a trap for you."

Asami looked around the house, highly impressed with its size and architecture. "I wouldn't have guessed the Chief would buy a house of this stature."

"This is the original Chief Beifongs home. Lin bought it after her mother left the city. You two relax, I'm going to get us some takeout. Water tribe food okay?" Both teens nodded their head in agreement, watching as Kya left the home.

"Lets look around."

"Korra, how about you ignore your curiosity and relax." Korra ignored her, deciding to go up the stairs that lead to the upper level of the house. Asami followed her in hopes to stop her. "Korra, stop. Lin has been nice enough to allow us to stay here for the night. We shouldn't be snooping around like this."

"Come on Asami. A big house like this, you can't tell me Beifong has some interesting things around this joint." Korra walked into Lin's bedroom.

"Come on Korra. This is her bedroom. She is entitled to her privacy."

Korra ignored her as she began to go through Lin's closet. "She doesn't have much variety. What a shocker"

"Korra! Will you just stop already! Lin doesn't trust many people and you are probably thinning the trust she already has in you."

"I have a curiosity like a Catalope. I won't be satisfied until I find something good." Korra lay on the carpet, lifting the blankets to Lin's bed finding a wooden box under it. "Jackpot!"

Korra walked out of the room, downstairs into the lounge with the wooden box in tow. She plopped down on the couch and began trying to open the lock with her amateur metalbending. "Korra, don't! There is a reason that box is locked."

The box popped open with the flick of a wrist. Korra reached into the box, pulling out its contents. "Huh, a meteor bracelet. That's boring. No wonder why Lin wanted to throw Pema in jail."

Asami looked at the object in Korra's hands, sadness overcoming her features. "Oh spirits. She must have been crushed. Sometimes I think what Pema did, was a horrible thing. Especially if Tenzin and Lin were married or engaged." She took the object from Korra's hands, running a thumb over the intricate detail of a flying boar combined with air nomad spirals for the wings.

"Holy shit!"

Asami looked over to a photo Korra was holding, finding Lin in a hospital bed with an infant in her arms, a large and tired smile on her face. "What are you two… oh no." Kya grabbed the items out of the two girls hands, quickly shoving the contents back into its rightful place. Kya sat in the chair opposite the teens, putting a hand to her forehead. "Why did you have to snoop around?" Kya's voice began to increase with anger. "What on earth, possessed you to go through her things!?"

Korra looked down in shame. "I was curious." She looked up to meet Kya's gaze. "Who is the child in Lin's arms? What happened exactly?"

Kya let out a sigh. "The child was my nephew, Kuzon. He was born perfectly healthy and normal. It was the happiest I had seen both Tenzin and Lin in a long time. One night Lin got up to go feed him like she usually did but when she looked into the crib, he was still. He wasn't breathing and he didn't have a heartbeat." Tears began to frame her face. Taking in a shaky breath she continued. "It was hard on Lin especially. She was too stressed to conceive initially, so Toph took back the position of Police Chief whilst she and Tenzin tried to get pregnant. It took two years of trying and managing their mental and physical lives before Lin became pregnant. After Kuzon died, Lin threw herself back into her work. Toph tried to intervene but Lin disregarded her mother's instructions. Tenzin wanted to try again as soon as possible that he allowed his temper to get the best of him resulting in her and Pema getting together. That bullshit about them being soul mates is a bunch of crap. Their situation was hard on the whole family. Even my mother wouldn't talk to Tenzin for a whole year. None of us have forgiven him for what he did to her"

The sound of keys dropping to the floor alerted the three women that the owner of the house was now home and had caught them with the box that held her worst memories. Lin looked at all of them before silently turning on her heels and walking off to her bedroom, where she collapsed into the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

An hour passed before there was a knock at her door. Korra peaked her head inside "Lin, can we come in?" She got no response so she decided to venture further into the room. They all decided to lie on the bed. Kya to Lin's left, Korra to her right and Asami next to Korra. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for snooping around. Asami tried to stop me but curiosity got to the best o-"

"I loved him a lot." Lin cut her off, not in the mood for apologies. "He was so tiny when he was born, yet when he squeezed my pinkie with his whole hand, I felt so much strength within him, and I was looking forward to seeing that strength grow. And it was all taken away from me in the blink of an eye. I spent nine months and seven days with Kuzon, whilst Tenzin only spent seven days with him." Tears were now flowing freely from Lin's eyes. "I felt his heartbeat inside me after two weeks from when he was conceived. I hadn't smiled like that in such a long time and to see Tenzin's reaction when I told him was amazing. When we lost him, Tenzin was ready to try again for another child as though Kuzon had never even been born. I simply wasn't ready. After a year he left me for Pema as though Kuzon and I were nothing more than a bad memory."

The women didn't leave the room that night. They spent their time helping Lin grieve the way she should have when she first lost Kuzon. With friends and family telling her it would be okay.


	3. The whip

**item: whip**

**pairing: Kyalin**

**request by: lokgirl**

**haha this was fun to write. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did and keep those requests coming**

* * *

><p>Lin opened the front door to reveal Korra and her band of misfits, all with wide grins on their faces. "This is Lin and Kya time. What are you four doing here? I saw you two hours ago. Mako thirty minutes ago."<p>

Korra brushed past the Police Chief. "Kya invited us for some drinks and dinner and then we are going to help you pack, so you are ready to move into your new house tomorrow."

Kya walked into the foyer to welcome the teens and defuse the bomb that was Lin. "Why don't you kids set the table and have a seat. I'll be in there soon." She placed her hands on Lin's shoulders and began to knead them until they began to relax. "I know I should have told you earlier but you would have said no." She felt her muscles tense up again. "But if you play nice," she gestured to the space between them, "we can play nice and if they have enough drinks they might tell us some of their dark secrets."

A moment passed whilst Lin thought over the terms and conditions. "Yeah, okay."

Kya gave Lin a quick kiss before running off into the kitchen, preparing a plate for everyone. "I made… food? I have no idea what it is. It was something my mother used to make."

Lin brought out beers for everyone, before taking a seat at the head of the table. "Hey Beifong, why do we have different beers to you and Kya?"

"One, this is my house. Two, I bought the beer. Three you're still underage, so you can drink that beer or there is water in the tap." She took a swig of beer, smirking at the Avatar.

Korra was about to retort, when Kya placed a plate in front of her. "So I think after a few drinks and dinner we start packing boxes."

Everyone mumbled in agreement as they dug into their food.

* * *

><p>"So Mako and I were casually walking away with a loaf of bread in our hands and the old geezer was trying to catch us. The guy had a walking cane and the bread was in the four-day-old bread bin. No one was going to miss it."<p>

Kya let out an amused sigh as she set down her third beer. "Leave the plates and bottles where they are. We have packing to do. Bolin and Mako, you can take on the lounge first. Korra and Asami you can have the hallway closets. Lin and I will finish packing our bedroom."

Everyone went to their given areas. More than happy to help in any way. Korra and Asami opened a hallway cupboard, only to have piles of junk collapse onto them. Asami was the first to recover, rubbing her head where a bruise was most likely to form. "Who would have thought that Lin and Kya hid all their stuff in a closet?"

"I know. I thought that with Lin being all strict and organised at work she'd, be the same at home." A stuffed badgermole caught Korra's eye. She picked it up and read the label. "To my badgermole, with love from mummy. Ps. Uncle Sokka helped write this. HA! Who knew that the Beifongs were such softies?!"

"I think it's adorable." They continued to work through the pile dubbed 'the clutter pile,' slowly but steadily before something rather perverted made its way into Asami's hands, only to have it snatched by Korra before she could have a good look at it.

"Kinky. Who knew the Chief had it in her."

"It might be Kya's."

Korra rolled her eyes at the thought. "Please. It's obvious that Lin is the dominant one in their relationship. So this has to be hers."

"I'm not sure, maybe Kya has a thing for role playing"

Korra stood up to test the item, when Lin walked out into the hall with a box in hand. "Shouldn't you be… that isn't mine."

"Are you sure Chief? I hear that at the station you are known for, 'cracking the whip,' every now and then."

"Lin, why are you just standing there?" Lin inclined her head towards Korra. When Kya saw the item, she decided to throw Lin under the bus. "I told you I wasn't into role playing Lin."

"WHAT?!"

"You're lucky that I tie you to the bed. Why would you want to have a whip in the bedroom anyway? I never understood your fetishes."

Lin stood there totally flabbergasted, not understanding what was happening. Asami stood up, taking the whip from Korra and handing it over to Kya. "We should get back to work. I'll leave this with you two to pack… or throw out. Your choice."

* * *

><p>The teens left the home after packing majority of the house in boxes. "I can not believe you Kya!"<p>

Kya walked up the stairs with Lin hot on her heels. "What did I do?"

They entered the bedroom and began to get undressed. "You left me out to dry! You and I both know that whip isn't mine."

Lin lay down on the bed, allowing Kya to tie her hands to the bedposts. "I know but I couldn't help myself."

Kya began to straddle Lin's hips, smirking as she brought the offending item into Lin's view. "Kya, no."

Kya cracked the whip, laughing as beads of sweat began to form on Lin's brow. She bent down trailing kisses along Lin's Jaw. "It could be fun."

"I'm not fun."

Kya pouted but obeyed Lin's wishes by dropping the whip to the ground.

* * *

><p>When the teens took a seat on the ferry, they all looked around nervously before Korra chose to break the silence. "So Lin and Kya have a whip."<p>

Bolin Looked at Korra. "Oh, so that explains the pictures of Kya holding a whip and wearing lingerie that we found in under the coffee table"

The teens all gave each other creeped out looks. Mako decided to put this situation behind them. "We are never helping them move again."


	4. The novel

**i apologise for the length. i usually enjoy making my stories 1K+**

**item: A novel**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: SilverMidnightPrincess**

* * *

><p>"Hey Linny! You will never guess what I found." Bumi closed the door to his and Lin's large home, before plopping onto the couch.<p>

Lin walked into the lounge room with a beer in each hand. Something that she and Bumi did each day after work. "What did you find?"

"Well I decided to let Bum-Ju choose what to do today-"

"Wait, you told me that you had airbending training." A scowl formed on Lin's face at having learnt that her boyfriend lied to her.

"I did. But I couldn't stand the meditation. Do you have any idea how boring it is?" Lin raised an eyebrow, begging for him to challenge her. "Oh, right, of course you do. Anyway, the little guy led me into this old book store and I found this." He pulled out a plain blue, hardcover book from behind his back. "Ta-da!"

"It's a book with no cover, wow." Lin said, voice dripping with the same amount of sarcasm she had picked up from Sokka as a child.

Bumi frowned at her reaction. He shoved the book into her hands, causing the beer to nearly fall out of her hand. "Spirits, watch it Bumi."

"Sorry. Just open the damn book and then you will understand why I'm so excited."

"Didn't you say something like that when you got me to sleep with you?" She placed her beer down on the coffee table before giving the book her full attention. She opened the hardened cover to reveal the title of the novel. "Mysteries and adventures of the Southern Water Tribe. I remember this book. Your mother would read it to us whenever I slept over."

Bumi put an arm around her shoulders as she fingered the book, as though it were the most delicate thing in the world. "Uh-huh. I remember begging aunt Toph to let you stay over every night, just so mum would read us the book. I think I wanted to read that book so much that your mum said she would read it to me. She didn't know I took her seriously, so I grabbed the book, pushed her onto the couch so I could sit in her lap and then opened the book to a random page."

Lin laughed at the memory. There was a photo in a photo album somewhere in their house that Aang had taken of all the children listening intently to Toph, as she proceeded to 'read' the story. "I think aunt Katara wanted to kill my mother for introducing us to the, 'evil melon lord.' I can't believe you found this. I have to say though, some of these stories were a bit dark."

Bumi nodded in agreement. "Like that one about that girl who couldn't get warm. Mum said that her gran-gran actually knew the little girl." Lin shuddered as she recalled the story. "I enjoyed the story of the wolf warrior."

Lin flicked the pages until the story came into view. Scanning the words until the story became familiar. "You really did love that story. You kept stealing Sokka's wolf helmet and chasing us with your boomerang."

"Ah yes. Good ol' boomerang. Not as nice as uncle Sokka's but still reliable. You know I lost it when I was in the United Forces. I was up against ten men with a blizzard fast approaching-" He was silenced when Lin swung her leg over to the other side of Bumi's hip so she was straddling him. She covered his lips with hers but they didn't stop moving. She paused in her actions. "So with five men left and the blizzard obscuring my view-"

"Bumi, be quiet so I can kiss you."

Bumi complied because if he didn't, she would most likely not kiss him for a week.


	5. The campfire

**give me all the prompts!**

**Item: campfire**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: guest.**

* * *

><p>"What are you kids doing?"<p>

The five 'kids' turned from their position on Oogi to see Katara with her arms folded across her chest. Bumi slid off the beast to address his mother. "Hey mum. Well, you know how I'm off to the United Forces next week? Well you said I could do one thing of my choice before I left, so I decided on camping."

Katara looked at the Beifong girls. "Did your mother say it was okay?… Never mind, that is a stupid question." She gave Bumi a kiss on the cheek before he could dodge it. "You kids have fun and be careful."

They all waved goodbye before taking off into the sky. Su was bouncing on the saddle excitedly at getting to hang out with the big kids. "Where are we going? What are we going to do? Can we roast marshmallows?"

Lin put her hand on her little sisters shoulders, pulling her down until she stilled. "Relax will you. It's as though you ate all of mums chocolate or something."

Su began bouncing again. "That's because I did. And boy is she going to be pissed when she finds out."

"Ugh, I am so happy I'm moving out soon." She turned her attention to Bumi. "So where are we going exactly?"

"I figured we spend the night at Whale Tail Island. Uncle Sokka said it has some great fishing spots, A clearing to set up camp," he threw a thumb in Tenzin's direction, "and plenty of native plants for the vegetarian over there. I figured once we set up camp, we go swimming and then start a nice camp fire."

Two hours passed when the island came into view. All the teens couldn't wait to sink their feet into some earth. Unlike their parents, they couldn't stand the long flights. "Su and I will set up the tents if you all want to unpack Oogi." Commanded Lin as she slid off the bison.

"Thanks Linny, that is really sweet of you. Here's my tent." Lin looked up just in time to see a tent heading on course for her head, taking a step to the left, she let it fall to the ground.

"You don't want an earth tent?"

"Nope. Also, I want to see if you can put one up on your own. Mainly for my amusement."

"Gee, thanks Bumi." She decided she wasn't having any of his crap, even if he was leaving for the next couple of years, so she created a hole under the supplies and then sealed it. "You can have an earth tent like everyone else."

Bui deadpanned at the sight of his new tent disappearing. "Well you're no fun."

"Damn straight. You can have them back tomorrow when we leave."

* * *

><p>"So Lin," Kya took a seat next to her friend in the sand, more than happy to watch her brothers compete in a wrestling match whilst Su played umpire, "Have you told him how you feel yet?"<p>

Lin looked up from her book to look at Kya. "Who? Tenzin?"

"Not Tenzin, Bumi."

"I have no idea-"

"Don't give me that crap Lin. He is shipping off soon. Don't you think you should tell him?"

Lin let out a sigh. She has had a crush on Bumi for years and now that he was leaving for spirits knows how long, she was feeling down that she won't see him for a long time. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, something that they all enjoyed to watch but sadly only three could watch it set, as the other two were tasked with starting the fire before they were eclipsed in darkness.<p>

Bumi looked over from his position at Lin, taking in the sight of her still in her bikini, smiling to himself. "How are you going there Linny?"

Lin stood up from the ground to see Bumi's arms full of large logs to fuel the campfire they were about to start. "Why you wanted me to collect rocks to build the fire pit instead of bending one, I will never know."

Bumi dumped the logs next to the pit, kneeling down to inspect her handy work. "Because you guys rely on your bending too much. You need to learn to appreciate the use of your surroundings more. You did a nice job by the way."

Lin offered him a smile that he returned. "Thank you." She picked up a log and placed it in the middle of the pit, she then proceeded to use a twig to start the fire by rubbing it quickly on the log. Minutes flew by as she began to get frustrated. "This is ridiculous! Can't I just use the matches I packed?"

"For a twenty year old, you sound like a child." Bumi scooted closer to her so he could help her out. He placed his warm, gentle hands over her tough, cold ones, too focused to notice the blush on her cheeks or the one creeping onto his face. "You have to rub down the stick, you can't just expect it to start if you don't move your hands in the correct motion."

Within thirty seconds, the fire sparked to life, bringing with it two smiles of triumph on the young adults faces. They looked at each other to share in their achievement only to accidentally have their lips touch. "Sorry Lin, I didn't mea-" he was silenced by her lips on his, kissing him with as much passion as possible until Lin had him on his back, laying down in the ground, hands roaming over each others bodies.

"It's about time!"

Lin and Bumi quickly broke away at the voice. Lin dared to look up from her position on Bumi, to find her sister and Kya with knowing smiles on their faces, whilst Tenzin stood there with his mouth hung open.

"Now, why don't you get off my big brother and tend to the fire, it's about to go out."


	6. The bottles of wine

**HA this was fun to write. i had no idea where i was going with this. i wrote my ideas when i recieved the prompts and all i remember writing was 'ONE NIGHT STAND OHHHHHHHH YEAH!' but i can't do lemons for shit. anyway enjoy and hit me up with some prompts.**

**Item: Bottles of Wine.**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Plat**

* * *

><p>It had been a tough day for Republic City's Chief of Police. She had to correct rookie errors that were happening left, right and centre. And to top it all off, they let ten criminals escape. She was not a happy camper. She crossed the threshold of her home, not bothering to turn on the lights as she began to rid herself of her armour and tank top, a habit she had picked up since joining the force. She was about to take off her pants when she heard clanking of bottles come from her lounge room.<p>

She slammed a foot onto the ground. Letting out a groan she flicked on the light. "What are you doing here Bumi?"

"Hey Linny. Look at you in your bindings and work pants. Gotta say, I'm loving the view."

Lin didn't bother covering herself. She really couldn't care less at this point. "You didn't answer my question."

Bumi patted the spot next to him, which Lin gladly took as she hadn't had a seat in nine hours. "Well, Tenzin has been a pain in my backside with this training shit. So I took up the only advice he has given to me that has ever made sense." He held up a bottle of wine. "Enjoy the little things in life."

Lin smirked at the sight of the bottle. She didn't have work tomorrow so she could forego a few glasses of wine. "I hope you're going to share, otherwise I am going to have to kick you out on your ass."

He poured her a glass of her own and re-filled his. "So how was your day?" She chugged down the glass to which he happily poured her another. "That bad huh."

"Yeah, that bad. How was yours?"

"Tenzin has his robes in a twist. He believes that if we all meditate we will become master airbenders over night." Lin let out a gut-busting laugh. "You want to let me in on the joke?"

Lin took a swig of her wine. "It just brought back some memories of when Tenzin thought that meditation would help me to metalbend when I was eight."

"And how did that work out for you?"

Lin laughed at the memory. "He started to get so annoying, that it pissed me off to the point where I used my mums cables to tie him up. Scared the shit out of my mum as much as it did Tenzin. My mum wasn't exactly happy at being tied to him."

Bumi laughed at the story. "I remember that. My mum nearly had a heart attack. She thought that Toph was going to kill Tenzin because he wouldn't shut up when she was trying to untangle them. I was a tad upset because it looked like fun."

Lin filled her glass again as she felt the alcohol begin to take affect. Clearly he had gotten a higher percentage of alcoholic wine. "Didn't know you were into bondage."

Bumi allowed his trademarked smirk to creep onto his face. "You would never know until you find out."

They were sitting so close, that their legs were now touching. "Right back at you. So how is actual airbending training coming along?"

Bumi groaned. He drank the last remnants of wine in his glass before topping it up for the fifth time that night. "I'm getting there but I'm not as good as the youngsters. The only upside is that I have my twenty year old body back."

Lin cocked an eyebrow as she allowed her eyes to roam his covered chest. And then looked down at her own appearance. "You know, I'm kind of at a disadvantage here. You mind evening up the odds by getting rid of your top?" He did as she requested, more than happy to show off his newly defined muscles. She allowed her eyes to roam over his well-toned muscles, before tearing her eyes away to look back at his face. "Thank you. So why are you in my house?"

"Because you are the only one I know who can hold their liquor," gesturing to the fifth glass of wine she was pouring for herself, "and have a good time."

"You really know how to compliment a woman in the strangest ways imaginable."

Bumi smiled sweetly at her. "We still aren't even you know?"

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm completely topless and you still have your bindings on. You mind evening up the odds for me?"

Lin finished her glass of wine before setting it down on the coffee table. "The only way you are going to see me naked, is if you take me to the bedroom."

Bumi closed the distance between them by picking her up so her thighs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Supporting her with a hand under her bottom and his other hand becoming tangled in her hair as he kissed her hungrily. He broke the kiss, panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." He moved them to her bedroom, kicking it closed behind them


	7. The crib

**gah i wish i could make these longer. anyway leave a review or request. i hope you enjoy this.**

**item: crib**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Matryoshka Ai **

* * *

><p>It was one in the morning and she was yet to go to bed. She sat in a chair next to a block of earth as she allowed her fingers to run over its surface. "I know you are standing there."<p>

Bumi moved from his position against the doorway, walking over to where she was seated, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head. "You should come to bed. This can wait until tomorrow."

Lin lifted her head to look the love of her life in the eyes. "I would but he has been very active tonight. Earthbending is the only thing that relaxes him and myself."

Bumi placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing small soothing circles on where their unborn child was currently kicking. Only two more months and he would be able to meet the little human being who is the combination of himself and Lin. He felt a series of small kicks against his palm. "You're right. He doesn't seem to want to sleep tonight."

"I think he will be like you."

Bumi cocked his head to the side. "You think he will be awesome, handsome, loveable and funny?"

Lin giggled at Bumi's description of himself. "Annoying." Bumi pouted at her accusation. "But I too think he will be awesome, loveable and funny."

"You left out handsome."

"That's what you think." Lin gestured to the earth in front of them. "So what do you think?"

Bumi ran his hand over the surface, feeling its contours that had been made with all the love and care in the world. "It's a very beautiful crib. Though, won't the earth be uncomfortable for him?"

"Not at all. My mother made earth cribs for both Su and I. She said that as soon as she put us down to bed, we would fall asleep comfortably."

Bumi circled the crib, looking at the detail and handiwork from all sides in the low moonlight. "It's missing… something."

Lin stood up from her seat. Using the crib to help her stand, she looked the crib over. "What is it missing?"

Bumi threw his hands up in exasperation as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's missing a bit of flare." Lin couldn't help but laugh. "It needs some razzle dazzle."

"What did you have in mind?"

Bumi took her hand in his as he guided her to the headboard. He began to trace a design over the earth, but nothing happened. He looked up at her to see her smirking. "Do you mind?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Was that so hard?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "You will be a wonderful mother." He traced the design again with her finger. The symbols of the four nations slowly appeared on the headboard. The air nation symbols on the bottom, Earth on top, fire nation insignia on the left and the water symbol on the right. "Now that is one fine crib right there. What do you think?"

Lin tapped her index finger to her chin, as though it was one of the most important decisions in her life. "It's good, though it needs something to accompany it." She walked to the foot of the crib and placed her hand against the inside of the footboard. Pulsing her palm once, the Beifong family symbol appeared in the centre with a dragon in the top right corner, a badgermole in the top left, a boomerang in the bottom right and an air bison in the bottom left. "Now it is perfect."

Bumi reached a hand out to the indentations, allowing his fingertips to trace the details. He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her close so he could kiss her. "You do fine work love."

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a yawn, she placed a hand on her stomach. "And so do you."

"Do you want to go to bed now?"

She gave him a nod. "Yeah, he's stopped moving, finally."

He led her back to their bedroom, helping her to get comfortable on the bed. He got in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	8. The engagement ring

**i'm not happy with this but i think it is still okay. i hope you enjoy it.**

**Item: engagement ring**

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Untamableshipper.**

* * *

><p>Tenzin walked behind Lin, scowling as they headed towards the training grounds. "Is this really necessary Lin?"<p>

She placed a one month old Jinora onto a mat for her to sleep on whilst they completed their activities. "Yes, it is. It's your fault anyway."

Tenzin removed his robes until he was left clad in only his pants. "It's just a bit of baby weight."

Lin growled at him. "It's only a bit of baby weight to you. It's three kilos of fat to me. So you and I will spar every night until I go lose the weight." Lin got into her fighting stance.

Tenzin took up a stance of his own. "Jinora is right there though."

"She will be fine. Now stop trying to talk yourself out of this and attack!"

Tenzin did as he was told, throwing two spirals of air in Lin's direction only to have her duck and roll out of the way. "Happy? Can we go inside now?"

Lin growled in frustration. If she wanted a workout, she was going to get one. She moved to face him, getting in her horse stance, she began throwing boulders continuously at him. If he wanted her to stop, then he had to attack. Lin smiled as she felt her body begin to sweet and heart begin to race. It had been months since she felt like this thanks to Jinora, and she was loving every moment of it. That is until a big gush of wind took her off her feet.

She rolled to a stop ten meters away from Tenzin. She looked up to find him looking off into the distance. She followed his line of sight to find a glistening piece of gold flying through the sky until gravity took hold of it and brought it down to the small forest on the Island. She looked down at her hand to confirm her suspicions. "Damn it. I told you when you bought that damn thing a month ago it was too big."

Tenzin let out a sigh. "Well let's go find it."

Lin deadpanned as she picked up Jinora from her mat. "Have fun. I have better things to do."

"But you wanted me to spar with you, so this is actually your fault."

Lin growled. "I'll accompany you, that's all I'm going to do with this matter."

"Fine." Lin followed Tenzin as he trekked through the small forest. "Any ideas Airhead?"

"Well, the wind was moving two kilometres east so it shouldn't be too far from where we are now."

She cradled Jinora who was beginning to fuss. "Make it fast. I need to feed her as soon as we get back home."

"Well if you helped me find it instead of enjoying this, we could all eat."

Lin let out a sigh now that her fun was over. "Can you please take her?" Tenzin stepped forward, taking his little girl into his arms. He watched as Lin stomped onto the earth, sending a flow of vibrations until they returned an image of the island. "It's near the female dormitories."

"You mean to tell me, you could find it all this time but preferred to watch me struggle?"

She took her daughter back into her arms, running her fingers along her cheek. "Yup."

"I sometimes question why I love you." Tenzin began to march towards the female dormitories. Happily listening to Jinora giggle at the faces Lin was most likely making. They reached the clearing in front of the dormitories to find an acolyte picking up the ring. "Excuse me."

The acolyte jumped as the sound of the voice and immediately began to blush at the sight of him without a shirt. "Oh! Hello master Tenzin. Is this ring yours?"

Tenzin held out his hand, accepting the ring. "Thank you. It's Lin's actually. I'm afraid I have forgotten your name."

"It's Pema."

Lin stepped forward to stand next to her fiancée. "Lin, Pema here found your ring."

Even though Lin found the ring earlier, she decided to let it slide. "Thank you." Tenzin held the ring out to her. "I'm not wearing it until you get it fitted."

Tenzin groaned. "Okay." He turned his attention back to Pema. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Pema watched as the couple walked back to the main house. Seeing as Tenzin wrapped an arm around Lin's waist and seeing her lean her head against is shoulder. "I wish that were me."


	9. The dress

**i had so much fun writing this. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did. please leave an r&r and leave a prompt.**

**item: A dress**

**Paring: Linumi**

**Prompt by: fluffypoops**

* * *

><p>When Lin arrived home, she expected Bumi to greet her with open arms like he usually did. But instead she was greeted to seeing Bumi lying on the lounge room rug, face down and moaning. She placed her keys on the hallway table before walking over to him. She crouched down to place a hand on his back. "Are you okay?" He shook his head. "Do you want to stop acting like a child and tell me what is wrong?"<p>

Bumi lifted his head off the carpet, frowning as he spoke. "I got in trouble with the Airhead."

A smile was already beginning to grace Lin's face. She always enjoyed it when Bumi got in trouble, it meant that he did something to ruffle the Airheads feathers in an amusing way. "What did you do?"

"I may have told him to take a chill pill and that getting laid would help." Lin cocked her head to the side in confusion. They both told Tenzin to get laid on a daily basis, that shouldn- "and some of the other benders and acolytes may have asked what getting laid meant. So I decided to tell them. I didn't know his kids were listening." There it is.

"Is there anything we could do to make you feel better?" Lin decided to play nice for once. On a daily basis she told him to suck it up but Bumi could only take so much of Lin's tough love.

His smile decided to reappear on his mouth. "Can we go shopping?"

"Yes we can go shopping. Sometimes I think there is more Sokka in you then there is Katara or Aang."

"He just showed me how much fun shopping can be."

They entered the ever popular and busy Republic City mall and Bumi instantly felt like a child let loose in a lolly shop. "I want to get a new boomerang." He took hold of Lin's hand, dragging her into the closest Water Tribe weapons store he could find. Whilst Bumi looked at the different assortment of boomerangs, Lin decided to look around, when the gleam of a sword caught her eye. It had been years since Lin had picked up a sword. The last time she touched one was when she was helping Katara clean out Sokka's apartment after he passed away. And even though it had been ten years, it was still hard. "Are you ready to go?" When he received no response, he followed Lin's gaze to the item that held her attention captive. "I can't pick up a sword either. Ever since we lost him."

Lin took his hand in hers for comfort. "It truly is a beautiful sword. Maybe one day you and I will spar again. Like when we were kids and Sokka tried to teach us." Lin tore her eyes away from the sword to focus on Bumi. "Did you find anything?"

Bumi rubbed his neck sheepishly. "The one thing I forgot about shopping with Sokka is that we buy anything we want. So I kind of own all the boomerangs in this store and they won't get the new collection in until next year. Whoops."

Lin shook her head in disapproval. "We need to find a better outlet for when you are upset."

Bumi began to stroke is beard. "I can think of one thing that will make me happy." He dragged her out of the store to a shop thirty meters away.

"Bumi, no."

"Oh come on. It could be fun. And no one will recognise you." Time to lay on the guilt. "You wanted to make me feel better."

Lin let out a sigh. "Fine. But this is a one time deal."

Bumi fist pumped the air as he led her into the store. He began rummaging through the different clothes racks, picking out different items for her to try on. "Try these on. And if they seem to revealing," a perverted look found its way onto his face, "then I'll just come into the change room."

"Down boy." Lin walked into the change room, remerging a few minutes later in a corset with black tights. "What do you think?"

Bumi pondered over the article of clothing. "It's not you. Don't get me wrong. You look totally hot in it, but it's too… skimpy?"

Lin rolled her eyes before changing into the next pieces of clothing. She walked out of the change room in tight black leather underwear and matching bra. Though she took note that Bumi was no longer sitting on the couch alone. Sitting on the opposite side of Bumi, facing in the opposite direction was none other than, "Tenzin!"

The two brothers whirled around only to accidentally bump heads. Pema decided to walk out of the change room at that moment. "Tenzin, honey, I don't know about this one." She looked up to find Lin wearing the exact same outfit she was currently trying on. "Oh, uh, hmm, hello there er, Lin. That looks really good on you."

"Thank you Pema. Though, and not to sound rude, you may want to go up one size. It looks like the pants are riding up a bit." Pema began to blush furiously before returning to her change room. Lin returned to her own. "I'm trying on one more item and then we're going home."

"So Tenzin, finally decided to take up my advice I see."

Tenzin folded his arms and pouted at his brother's words. "I don't want to hear it Bumi."

They sat in silence as they waited for their partners. Bumi decided to have some fun. He leaned his head back to talk into his brother's ear. "Did she do anything like this for you?" Silence. "I've gotta say, my girl looks better than yours." Tenzin was about to retort when he remembered that Lin still had her twenty one year old figure and his wife had stretch marks and baby fat. Let's face it, Bumi one this round. Lin walked out into the change room foyer and Bumi's eyes instantly flew to her body. Taking in the way the dark green silk dress clung to her body. The way it accentuated her hips. And the appealing way in which it stopped mid thy to show off her long, slender legs. "Babe, you have got to buy that dress. It is beautiful and you look amazing wearing it!"

Lin blushed at the compliment. "I have to say, I love it as well."

Lin changed into her clothes, before handing the garment to the cashier. It was the first dress she had bought in years and the first dress she had bought because a man liked the way she looked in it.


	10. The painting

**sometimes shorter is better i hope you all like it.**

**item: A painting**

**Pairing: kyalin**

**prompt by: ****Araku the Validrava**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that you convinced me to do this."<p>

"Sit still. I'm trying to capture the essence that is Lin Beifong."

Lin growled. "And that requires me to be naked?"

Kya smirked at Lin from over her isle. "You're not naked."

Sarcasm oozed from Lin's voice as she spoke. "Yes, because only wearing the arms of my uniform counts as being fully clothed."

Kya glared at her. "You moved."

"What?! No I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Kya stood up from her stool to rearrange Lin's position back to her previous one. She moved the hands on Lin's hips higher to her waist. "Take note that your hands are meant to be on your waist not your hips."

Lin deadpanned. "Is there a difference?"

Kya stepped forward, placing her hands on Lin's hips, she drew her close so Lin could fill her breath brushing her lips. "These are your hips," she slid her hands up higher, "and this, this is your waist." Lin shuddered under Kya's hold. She closed her eyes in anticipation for Kya to kiss her. When she didn't feel any pressure, she opened her eyes to find Kya smirking wickedly at her from behind her painting.

"You are evil."

"I know and I love it. Now stand still, I'm nearly done." An hour passed before Kya slammed her paintbrush down in victory. "I'm done!"

Lin dropped her arms, happy she no longer had to stand in one stance. "Thank the spirits. Can I see it?"

"Of course you can see it."

Lin walked around the isle to see the painting. A scowl found its way onto her face once she caught sight of the painting. "It's a painting of a beach."

"A very nice beach."

"You told me you wanted me to pose naked for you!"

Kya was now beaming with amusement. "That's right! I told you to pose naked for me. I didn't mention anything about wanting to paint you."

Lin growled at her. She did not appreciate being used like that. "If you wanted me to walk around the house naked, you could have just asked! I want to paint a portrait of you. And I want you to bed naked."

Kya had nothing to hide, so she threw off her clothes. "Happy?"

"Not yet." Lin picked up the paint covered brush and flung it at Kya's chest, hitting her dead centre in between the breasts. "Now I am happy." Kya stepped forward, pressing her hand in the blue paint, smirking at the sound it made. Lin began to step away from her, hands raised above her head in submission. "Please, don't."

Too late. Before she could escape, Kya grabbed hold of her wrist and with the other hand began to smear the paint from Lin's neck, down to her waist. "This, is your waist." She firmly grasped it in her hand, drawing Lin's body to hers so she could kiss her. She began trailing her lips down Lin's neck. Smiling when she heard a little growl in Lin's throat. She new this was a sign that Lin wanted to jump her. "Let's take this to the bedroom. And bring the paint."


	11. The pants

**1K wanna be, be damned. i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. please R&R and leave us a prompt.**

**Item: pants**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by Araku the Validrava**

* * *

><p>"DAMNIT BUMI!"<p>

Bumi ran up the stairs of his and Lin's home. Worried that something had happened to her. "What is it?! Are you okay?! Was it the baby?!"

Lin growled at him. "Damn straight it's the baby. It's too big now, which means my pants no longer fit."

Bumi looked down at her pelvis to find the button and zip of her pants loose. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. They're my pants."

"Well there is nothing we can do about. We haven't done our washing in the past two weeks. Now, if I had an Elephant Koi, a firebender and some soap. I could have our clothes washed, dried and folded in five minutes flat."

"Sell we don't have any of those items. So what do you suggest," her voice was laced with sarcasm, "great and wonderful genius?"

Bumi began to rub his beard in thought. His lips forming a smile when an idea hit him. "Trade?"

Lin deadpanned at the suggestion. "You want us to trade pants for the day?"

"Well, yeah. I've lost a lot of weight since becoming an airbender and you have gotten fatter-"

Lin scowled at the mention of becoming fat. "You want to try again? Because last time I checked, you were the one that knocked me up."

"Takes two to tango babe. And you knew what I meant. Anyway, given our current situation, I believe we should switch pants."

Lin looked down to the waistband of the airbending pants Bumi was currently wearing, taking note they fit him perfectly. "Your pants don't appear to be too big on you." Bumi turned around to reveal the safety pin that contained the excess material. "Fair enough. But won't Tenzin be mad if you don't show up in your uniform?"

Bumi gave her a shrug. "Then I'll tell him what I usually tell him when he doesn't agree with something I do, 'go shove it up your ass.'"

"Always the charmer Bumi."

"You love it."

She closed the gap between them, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips in appreciation. They swapped pants to which Lin instantly felt comfortable in the breathable pants. "I should have tried these when I was with Tenzin. How do they feel Bumi?"

"They ride up a little but nothing I can't handle." He pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you after I finish training." He bent down, placing a soft kiss to her stomach and giving it a soft rub with his hand. "Daddy will be home soon baby girl."

* * *

><p>Lin looked up from her position on the couch when she heard the front door open and close with a rough slam. "Bumi?" He walked into the lounge and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. "Are you okay?"<p>

Bumi groaned at the question. "No, I'm not okay."

Lin noticed that he was wearing his usual uniform. Her pants no wear to be seen. "Did Tenzin not appreciate your disobedience?"

"Oh he was fine with it. In fact he was ecstatic to hear you finally tried airbender clothes. But when we started to stretch… well I bent down to touch my toes and the pants kinda broke."

Lin couldn't help but laugh at Bumi's predicament. "Well at least you were wearing underwear." Silence. "Oh Bumi, you went commando! And in my pants!"

"I thought you would find it sexy and that it would make me look dangerous. Also, I didn't have any clean underwear. Tenzin was not amused. I feel sorry for the two girls stretching behind me. They caught an eye full."

Lin couldn't hold in the laughter any more. "Oh spirits, I wish I could have seen everyone's reactions. What did Tenzin do?"

"He gave me six pairs of new pants and offered to do our washing until the baby arrived."

"Please tell me you took him up on that offer."

"You bet your pants I did."


	12. The coat

**i was going to make it date night but it was too cliche and i'm any thing but cliche.**

**item: Bumi's coat**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Promtp by: sindzero**

* * *

><p>They were flying back from the South Pole, after a well deserved, week long vacation. Lin had tagged along at Bumi's insistent begging. She was grateful that Korra was the only teen accompanying them. She didn't think she could put up with four loud teens with no way to escape on the bison.<p>

She let out a yawn accompanied with a shiver. "Are you cold Linny?"

Lin looked up at the person addressing her. "Not at all Bumi. Just a tad tired."

Bumi wasn't convinced but decided to let it go, knowing how much Lin detested people worrying about her. He looked over at the back of the saddle to find his nieces and nephews passed out from all of their excitement at finally going home. They were not fans of the snow. Pema, Korra and Kya were talking with each other about spirits knows what. Bumi chocked it up to painting nails or something girly.

He decided to reposition himself so he was now sitting next to Lin. "Are you happy we are finally getting back to Republic City?"

"Mhm."

"I'm not. It means that I have to go back to taking orders from the Airhead."

"Mm."

"I think I might stay with Tenzin and the kids tonight. That way I won't have to wake up early tomorrow to get to the island. Are you okay with that?" No response. "I know you are probably upset we don't get to spend time together but I know you hate it when I wake you up to leave. If you weren't constantly aware of your surroundings, then I would stay the night." Again, nothing. Bumi crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Fine. Ignore me!"

Hearing Bumi's annoyed tone, Kya tore her attention away from the two women to see what was annoying her big brother. "What's wrong Bumi?"

"Lin is ignoring me."

Kya looked at the metalbender. "That's because she is asleep. She looks cold."

Bumi looked down at his girlfriend to discover Kya was telling the truth. "Whoops." Bumi shrugged off his coat and put it on her. He then settled back down next to her, wrapping a strong arm around Lin pulling her close until her head rested against his chest, causing her to burry her head further into his chest. This caused a chorus of 'awwwws,' to come from the women who were observing the couple. "What?"

Pema decided to speak on behalf of the women. "We find it adorable that you gave her your coat. And that she has cuddled up to you. Kinda hard to believe she is the same person that wanted to imprison me all those years ago."

Bumi looked down at the woman happily asleep in his arms. Taking note that her face was devoid of her usual scowl. She appeared peaceful, as though she didn't have a care in the world.

Two hours passed before they arrived back in Republic City, stopping at Lin's home first. To Bumi's surprise, Lin was still asleep, more than content to sleep comfortably wrapped in his warm coat. Not wanting to wake her, Bumi scooped her up from the saddle into his arms. "Can you open the door Kya? Lin isn't the lightest girl in the world"

Kya stood up, leading them down the Bison's tail to the front door of the large home. "Where are the keys?"

"There are none. Just open the door."

Kya did as she was told, following Bumi into the home to make sure they were settled. "Why doesn't she lock the door?"

"You know many people that want to rob the police Chief's house?"

Kya didn't answer the rhetorical question. "Just put her in bed so I can get back to the temple and sleep."

"I think I will stay. You go on ahead." Kya didn't miss a beat as she ran out of the house. Bumi walked up the stairs into their bedroom, placing her down on her side of the large bed. He tried to remove the coat from her body but she had a death grip on it. "Damnit woman. Give me back my coat." Bumi mumbled quietly under his breath. Knowing he wouldn't win this battle. He got in behind her, holding her close to his chest. "You can keep it for now but in the morning, that coat returns back into my care."


	13. The glssses

**word count be damned**

**item: glasses**

**pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Ignorant Sparrow**

* * *

><p>Tenzin walked into his family home with anger written all over his face. "How was your appointment Tez?"<p>

Tenzin looked up to find his wife feeding Rohan in the lounge room. "It was, fine." Lin pointed to her feet that were currently bare and on the ground. Tenzin let out a sigh. He hated it when she could catch him in a lie so easily. He reached into his robes and revealed a glasses case to her. "I have to wear these when I'm reading or flying."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because my eyes are fine and that optometrist had no idea what they were doing."

"Do I really need to point to my feet again?" Tenzin groaned as he sat next to her. He took Rohan into his arms and placed the case containing the glasses in her hands. She opened the case and instantly tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, what's wrong with these? They, uh, look… great?"

"I don't need my feet to tell me you are lying. They look terrible. I don't even think they are meant for men."

Lin unfolded the glasses and put them onto his face. "Sexy."

Tenzin deadpanned "They're women's glasses."

"That would explain why they are cat eyed. Didn't you order your glasses when they took your prescription?"

"Yes. I thought they were men's glasses. They didn't say anything so I thought they were fine. I only realised they were women's glasses when I saw a few females walking around with the same ones."

Korra walked in at that moment and instantly started laughing. "OH SPIRITS! PLEASE TELL ME THEY ARE YOURS AND NOT LIN'S."

Tenzin sighed at his students' outburst at his current situation. "Yes, they're mine. But I don't need glasses. They made a mistake. I can see just fine!" He handed Rohan back to Lin so he could fold his arms over his chest and pout.

Lin put a free hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "Tez. You have to wear glasses to read and when you fly. Just deal with it."

"That's rich coming from you miss 'I can see with my feet.'" He stood up from the couch and grabbed his glider. "I can fly without glasses. Just you watch." He exited the house and pushed off the ground, allowing the wind currents to carry him through the air.

Lin and Korra walked outside to observe him. "Twenty yuans says he can't land in four tries."

Korra cocked her eyebrow. Surprised that Tenzin's wife was making a bet against him. "I bet he will crash."

"See?! I can fly just fine!" Tenzin shouted as he flew over them. He tried to land but misjudged how far away the ground was. By the time he tried to land on the fifth try, he had hit a bird and a lemur in his previous attempts. "I will land! Just you watch!"

Lin rolled her eyes when he finally landed on shaky legs. "That will be twenty yuans Avatar."

"How did you know he wouldn't be ale to land on the first try?"

Lin giggled at the memory that was currently playing in her mind. "Aang had to get glasses and he had the same reaction. Though he didn't land. My mother created a pillar and he crashed into it. Mind you, he had a minute to judge where it was. It just proved that Katara was right when she said he should get his eyes checked."


	14. The bra

**i'm going to hell. i had fun with this. please leave a review.**

**item: A bra**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**prompt by: dickard23**

* * *

><p>"BUMI! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"<p>

Bumi rolled off the couch, onto the floor. Woken by his wife's yelling. He ran up the stairs into his and Lin's room, that they had shared for three years now. "What's wrong?" She pointed to the article of clothing that was currently dangling in her hand. "You want to have sex? You didn't need to yell if-"

He was cut off when Lin raised a hand to silence him. Her voice became dangerously low as she spoke. "This isn't mine."

Bumi began to sweat nervously. Now scared for his life. "I know what it looks like but I swear, I have no idea who that bra belongs to or what it is doing in our bedroom."

Lin shook her head in disbelief. She had trusted so many in the past and every time she had gotten burned. It had appeared the same thing had happened again. "I want you out, now."

"Lin I-"

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, got undressed and stepped under the hot pressure it provided, in hopes to drown him out.

Bumi walked out of his house with a sigh.

"Hello uncle Bumi."

Bumi looked up from his position on a boulder that sat on the edge of the island, he and Lin would sit on it and observe the sun set together. He turned his attention to his niece. "Hello Jinora."

She sat own next to her uncle. "What is wrong and where is aunt Lin?"

Bumi let out a whimper at the mention of his one true love. "Linny is angry at me."

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing. I didn't do anything. She called me into our bedroom and I found her standing there with someone else's bra, that wasn't hers, in her hand. I have no idea who it belongs to or how it got there. But she believes that I cheated on her. What do I do?" When he received no response, he looked up to discover she had left whilst he was talking. "No one loves ol' Bumi."

Jinora landed outside her aunt's and uncle's home. She paced back and forth outside in hopes that a good explanation would come to her, when the front door swung open to reveal Lin in her usual white tank and black pants with a beer in her hand. "I can feel you out here walking back and forth and it is pissing me off. Would you come in and sit down already?"

Jinora followed her aunt's retreating form into the living room, taking a seat next to her. "Uncle Bumi told me what happened."

Lin took a swig of her beer before speaking. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And I know you feel hurt but Bumi didn't cheat on you."

Lin squinted at the girl who was currently avoiding her gaze. "And how do you know that?"

"Because it's, uh, it's my bra."

"And what is your bra doing in my bedroom?"

"Funny story actually. I asked uncle Bumi if Kai and I could use your house for a dinner date, because we can never get a moment to ourselves. It was only meant to be dinner but then one thing led to another and we wound up in your bedroom and then we heard you come home. We were in such a rush to hide that I forgot my bra."

Lin tried to hide the smile that was trying to break her scowl and then it hit her. "What do you mean by hide?"

Jinora offered a sheepish grin. "Well we weren't completely dressed and we thought we had time to do so, when we heard you coming up the stairs. So we hid under the bed."

Lin's face went white with dread as she thought over the events of her date with Bumi. "Please tell me you got out of there before anything happened." Jinora looked away as her face began to turn red. "Oh spirits! We had sex! And you were just under the bed listening?! Why didn't you stop us?"

"We didn't want to interrupt."

"I don't care. You should have." Lin groaned. Totally embarrassed at what her niece had heard. "You can leave and I won't tell your parents. You can tell Bumi he can come home and I want you to apologise to him."

Jinora stood to leave but not before asking something. "What did you mean when you said you wanted uncle Bumi to go harder?"


	15. The camera

**nothing better than fluff right... or as close as i can get to it. anyway drop a review of a prompt. what ever.**

**Item: a camera **

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Eden-Avatar**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Tez?" Asked Lin drowsily. It had only been two hours since she had given birth to their new little girl, Jinora, and she was exhausted. She was currently attempting to feed the baby and failing miserably.<p>

"I bought this camera a week ago. I thought we could document our first year with her. And when she is older, we can look back at it and look at how much of a challenge it was."

"Tenzin," they both looked at the doorway to find Katara standing there with a tub and sponge, "I don't think Lin is up for a photo. Just look at her, she's exhausted."

"Thank you Katara."

"You're welcome. I'll put Jinora in her crib for now. It appears she isn't hungry at the moment." She took her granddaughter into her arms, putting her in her crib as though she was the most fragile thing in the world, before turning her attention back to Lin. "I'll let Tenzin give you your bath." And with that she left.

Lin let out a yawn before addressing her husband. "Can you make it quick? I'm tired and want to sleep desperately."

Tenzin had finished setting up the camera when she asked for his assistance. He ringed out the sponge before trailing it down her arm with all the love and adoration in the world. "Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For giving me a healthy daughter."

"Thank you for being here." Lin closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Not even feeling Tenzin wash her body of grime and sweat.

"Hey Beifong, where do you want this box?"

Lin looked up from her position on the attic floor, at the Avatar who was holding a small box in her hands. "What's in it?"

"Umm, baby clothes."

"Keep pile. Thanks for helping me out Korra."

Korra shrugged at the statement. "No problem. You guys keep me fed and clothed so it's the least I can do." She opened a random box to find it full of photo albums. She flicked one open to find a photo of Lin lying in a bed sleeping, with a baby in a crib next to her. "Hey Lin, what kid is this?"

"Hmm?" Lin walked over to where the Avatar was currently seated with a photo album in her lap. She sat next to her to have a proper look. "Huh. I didn't know Tenzin took a photo. That's when I had Jinora. I think she is only a few hours old there."

"Naaaaaaaaw."

Lin looked at the photo the Avatar was currently gushing over. It was a picture of Jinora asleep on her mother's chest with Lin sleeping peacefully. "I swear if the airhead and that camera of his took photos of me constantly sleeping, I'm going to kill him."

"Wait, here's one. Rocking the bikini Beifong"

It was a shot of Lin in a light green bikini, lying on her stomach making various statues on the sand in front of what appeared to be a nine month old Jinora. "That was not a good day."

"Why not? You guys look like you are having so much fun."

"She kept crying when I put her on the sand. I had to make figures in the sand to distract her. If she were an earthbender, she wouldn't have cried. I lost a bet that day." They flipped through the book before coming to the last page, which had an inscription on the back "160 AG. The year my one true love gave me the best thing in the world."

"Lin honey, are there any more boxes I have to- what are you two doing?"

"You are such a softie airhead."

"I know. You remind me at least once a week. Is that the photo album I made when Jinora was born?"

Lin gave him a kind smile. "Yes it is."

"So where is the camera now?" Korra felt the need to put her two cents in.

Lin rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I may have thrown it over a cliff. He started to get annoying with that thing. He should be happy I didn't throw him over the cliff along with it."

"I miss that camera."

Korra stood up, deciding to give the couple some space. "I'm going to get a glass of leche juice."

Lin walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you." She kissed him sweetly. A minute passed before she stepped away from him. "160 AG was also the year my true love gave something to me. Thank you."


	16. The bread

**when i recieve prompts i write the idea beforehand. for this i wrote: asshole who gave me this prompt shall die a horrible death. sorry but i mean bread? seriously? lucky i had help with this. Cheers to Amme92 for helping me out.**

**Item: bread**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: RebeccaHanks.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Lin you are looking radia-"<p>

Lin put up a hand to silence him. "You need a new line airhead. Is my dumb boyfriend here?"

Tenzin felt hurt by her words. "He's inside. Nice of you to join us for breakfast by the way."

Lin walked passed him. Wanting to get this over with so she could go to bed. "Whatever."

"Hey Linny!"

"Don't 'hey Linny' me. I could be in bed right now but you had to guilt trip me."

"And I thought you didn't have one." Piped the master airbender.

"Shut it windbag. I may be tired but I can beat your ass in a fight."

Lin took a seat next to Bumi. Instantly using his shoulder as a pillow. "How was the graveyard shift?"

"I am going to kill my officers. One more screw up and I think I am going to snap."

Bumi placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"My officers can't aim when under intense pressure. I had two of them latch their cables around me when I was ascending the building. Do you have any idea, how hard it is to metalbend when someone has tied you up?"

Bumi wasn't sure whether the question was rhetorical or not but decided to answer any way. "I'm an airbender. So no."

"Well let me tell you it is bloody hard. And don't get me started on the paperwork."

"Hello Lin."

She looked up at the woman currently addressing her. "Hello Pema. Thank you for preparing breakfast."

"You're welcome to join us any time. There is always left overs and I hate to see things go to waste. Especially now that the Mako, Bolin and Asami have moved out and Korra is off helping people early in the morning."

Lin gave her a curt nod in reply. The food quickly disappeared down every ones traps until there was only one bread loaf left. Both Lin and Bumi reached for it at the same time. "Bumi, if you know what is good for you, you will retract your arm immediately."

Bumi smirked playfully at her. "If you love me you will let me have it."

"Well it's a shame I don't love you that much." Lin snatched up the loaf quickly. Too sl-" Bumi tackled her to the ground, grabbing in desperation at the bread Lin was holding outstretched away from him. "What the flameo are you doing?!"

"I'm being the dominant one for once in this relationship." Bumi retorted, knowing he was going to pay for that later.

Lin kneed him in the stomach, causing him to flail about. The fast paced movement allowed the loaf to fall out of her hand and roll along the ground to a meter in front of her. Just as she was about to pick it up, someone else picked it up. Lin looked up at the offender to find that it was none other than the stinkin' Avatar. "Alright! Bread!" She took a large bight of it, causing the two fully-grown adults to whimper in disappointment as they watched it disappear down her throat..


	17. The son

**have some motherly love on Lin's behalf. i wish i was her kid. i'd be bloody awesome.**

**item: A son.**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: darkiss0777**

* * *

><p>Lin walked through the front door completely exhausted. She shrugged off her armour until she was only left clad in her tank top and pants. She trudged up the stairs, letting out a yawn as she stretched. Pushing the door open to the bedroom she shared with her husband, Bumi, Lin found him asleep with their son, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. Ever since their son, Hakoda, was born five months ago, Bumi had taken a liking to having him sleep on his chest. He called it their father son bonding regime.<p>

"How was work Linny?" Bumi asked drowsily, not fully awake yet. His voice caused Hakoda to shift in his sleep.

"shhhh. You're going to wake him." Lin sauntered over to them, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she ran a hand over his little back. Smiling as she felt his strong heart beat. "Did you two do anything else besides sleeping?"

Bumi yawned before answering her. "Yeah. We played peekaboo, I'm coming to get you."

Lin cocked an eyebrow at the name of the strange game. "Peekaboo, I'm coming to get you? You want to fill me in on the details?"

"Well I noticed I didn't have his full attention when we were playing regular peekaboo. He was more interested in that stuffed badgermole you got him last week. So I used the badgermole to play peekaboo with him. He lost interest in that after an hour, so I put on a scary voice and mocked fight with the stuffed toy. The kid loved it. He couldn't stop laughing. It was adorable. I'm telling you he is going to take after my adventurous side."

Lin lay down on the bed, careful not to jostle Hakoda. "I can't believe you played over an hour of peekaboo. Though I am glad to see my two boys had a good day. Especially in this heat." Today Republic City had entered its longest heat wave ever. It had been seven days straight, where the temperature has stayed over thirty degrees. The highest being thirty-nine.

"Yeah. You made the right move with insulating the walls with clay. I thought you were crazy but it has stayed really cool in here. How was your day?"

"The air conditioners stopped working and I couldn't take my uniform off because I was interrogating all day. I wanted to leave and burry myself in the ground like I used to do when I was a kid."

"I feel sorry for you. Maybe you should take a day off and spend it with Hakoda and me. I can tell he misses you when you go to work."

Lin sighed, as there was truth in his words. Every time she was about to leave for work, he would let out a whimper. She wanted to go to him and hold him close but knew her responsibilities prevented her from doing so. She laid on her back and pulled Hakoda onto her chest. Happy to have him close again. She let her hand run down the length of his body slowly. Enjoying the feel of his heartbeat and his calm breathing. "You go have a shower and I'll have one when you finish."

Bumi got undressed before entering the adjoining bathroom. He remerged five minutes later to find Lin snoring lightly and their son sucking his thumb, more than happy to sleep on her chest. "That is just precious. Now where is that camera?"


	18. The makeup

**i can't write love scenes as well as other people ****unfortunately. tell me what you think. couldn't care less if you were a guess and wanted a prompt.**

**Item: Makeup**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: mazzarenio**

* * *

><p>"Come on Lin. Just a little lipstick."<p>

"Forget it."

"It will be fun."

"That's what you said about the eye liner. You nearly poked my eye out. I can't even remember how I let you talk me into this."

Kya rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration. She didn't even press hard enough to poke the eye out. She barely touched the thing. "Pfft. That wasn't poking. _This_ is poking." She went in to poke Lin's sides but her fingers only made contact with metal. "You're no fun."

"Surprisingly, I don't take offence at that. Now let's go get something to eat."

Lin stood up and began to walk to the exit of Kya's bedroom. "Halt sergeant Beifong." Lin ignored her. Seeing this, Kya did the only thing she could think of. She tackled her legs. "What the- _oof_. Kya! Get off of me!"

"I am going to get my way for once and the only thing that is going to make me happy is if I get to put this lipstick on you." Kya climbed up Lin's body until she had Lin's arms pinned to her sides and was straddling her waist. "Now stop wriggling around."

Lin didn't listen to her. Instead deciding to continue her failed attempts to escape Kya's hold on her and the lipstick that was drawing close. "Get off of me right now! I don't need any lipstick. I look fine the way I am."

"Did your mother tell you that?" This earned a glare from the officer. "Sorry, that was mean." Kya began to trace the lipstick over Lin's lips. She nearly completed the task when Lin used all her strength in a last attempt to get Kya off of her. Kya lost her balance and fell forward. She expected to face plant on the wooden floors. She did not expect her lips to make contact with another's. After what seemed like a lifetime, Kya pulled away from the woman under her. "I am so sor-" Kya found herself on her back with Lin leaning over her, panting heavily. "Are you going to just lay there and look at me or are you going to kiss me?"

Lin dove for Kya's lips, fuelling the kiss with as much passion as she could. She forced her tongue into the older woman's mouth. Savouring the taste and the feel of it. She smirked when she heard Kya let out a throaty moan. She moved to Kya's neck. Trailing her tongue down it's length. She sucked on her collarbone until a little bruise was left in its wake. "Oh spirits! Lin-"

"Lin, Kya diner is rea-"

Lin scrambled off of Kya, both blushing furiously. Lin was about to defuse the blabber mouth that was Su, when her mother's voice called from the dinner table. "Lin! Stop making out with Kya and come and eat. Also, next time skip the neck and go straight for the chest."

Su groaned when Lin didn't get in trouble. "Tenzin is going to be disappointed."


	19. The handcuffs

**This is what came to me when I thought handcuffs. Don't ask why. My mind just doesn't think simple or straight forward like other peoples i hope you enjoy this. leave i review.**

**Item: handcuffs**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: sindzero**

* * *

><p>"Stop running around so I can arrest you!"<p>

"Not in this life time babe!"

"I'm not your babe!"

It was a rare, hot, Friday night in Republic City. The intense heat had caused people to do crazy things due to their raised body temperature. Something the police force was not enjoying. Chief Lin Beifong was having the worst night in her life in the last ten years. Twenty of her officers had fallen thanks to heat stroke. So she had to play beat cop for the night. On top of that, they couldn't use their metal spools because the heat they held burnt arrestees. So they had to go back to using old fashioned handcuffs. It was made worse when she was called out to an indecent exposure call, to find none other than a drunken Bumi running around Avatar Korra Park in his birthday suit. "Give me a kiss and I'll put some pants on!"

Lin couldn't help but growl at the request. "This isn't up for negotiations!"

"Add tongue and I'll put all my clothes back on."

Lin blushed furiously. Glad that there were no occupants currently in the park. "Fine."

Bumi stopped running to face the Chief. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Lin placed a hand on her hip as Bumi walked cautiously towards her. "I haven't got all night sasquatch."

Bumi was standing in front of her, watching her hands sceptically. Deciding to trust her, he leaned in for the kiss, only to feel a piece of metal snap around his right wrist. His eyes flew open instantly. "You tricked me!"

"No I didn't. I arrested you. Thank you for complying so nicely."

Bumi was having none of her shit today. He summoned all of his speed and coordination in his drunken state, in one last attempt to get his part of the deal. Using his free hand, he grabbed the other cuff and quickly snapped it around Lin's wrist, causing her to twist around. His naked body was pressed against hers as he kissed her. The kiss didn't last longer than six seconds when Lin's hand made contact with Bumi's smug face. "Ow!"

"You asshole! You kissed me!"

"No I didn't. You were just fulfilling your part of the agreement. Thanks for the tongue by the way."


	20. The motorbike

**i modeled this after my first attempt at riding a motorbike. 600cc sportsbike and my cousin and i crashed it into a fence. i bruised my pelvis so much i was like. 'i don't think i can have kids anymore.' still has a dent where my pelvis made contact on the fuel tank. anyway enough about me i hope you enjoy this.**

**item: A motorbike**

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Araku the Validrava**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we are allowed to do this?" Asked Tenzin, looking left and right nervously.<p>

"Yes I'm sure. My mother wants every cop to clock twenty hours on these machines and five hours with a passenger. They have a lot more horse power than the old models." Lin cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You aren't afraid are you?"

Tenzin looked at her in complete disbelief. "I am not afraid of anything!"

Lin swung her leg over the bike and then threw a bike helmet at Tenzin's chest. "Are you going to get on?" Tenzin huffed before getting on the bike. "You can hold on to me if you want."

"I don't need to-"

Lin revved the bike, instantly feeling Tenzin's arms wrap around her waist. "You were saying?"

"Just drive."

Lin put the bike in to gear and took off out of the police headquarters' station, smiling when she felt Tenzin's arms tighten around her. They drove around Republic City for an hour before Lin took them to a back road. She stopped the bike and put it on its stand. "You can open your eyes now Tenzin and let go of me already."

"I did not have my eyes closed." Tenzin released her as he got off the bike. "So what are we doing here?"

"I thought I could teach you how to ride the bike."

Tenzin began to feel emasculated at the notion he didn't know how to ride a bike. "I know how to ride a motorcycle Lin."

She stepped off to the side with her arms folded across her chest and shot him a smug smile. "Prove it then." He stood next to the left side of the bike. "Other side."

"I know. I was just, uh, appreciating the mechanics." He walked around to the other side and swung his leg over the seat to straddle the bike. He turned the ignition on, only to have it splutter to a stop. He tried three more times and received the same result.

"It's in first gear." Tenzin cussed under his breath, before squeezing the clutch and turning on the ignition. "Tenzin, you don't need to prove yourself. Let me teach you so you don't get hurt."

"I can do this Lin. Please, just stand back." Lin sighed as she took a step back. Tenzin took the bike off its stand and slowly twisted the throttle before slowly releasing the clutch. He expected to take off slowly but the bike took off fast towards a paddock fence. "HELP!"

Lin shook her head in amusement as she lifted the bike off the ground with her metalbending, bringing it back to where it previously stood. "Are you okay?"

"I think I may need a few minutes."

Lin sat on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist in an effort to comfort him. "It's okay if you don't know how to do something. Asking for help is how we learn without getting hurt"

Tenzin considered this for a moment before turning on the engine again. "Show me."


	21. The babysitting

**i had the urge to write Kyalin. please forgive me if i do not take your prompt. i am trying my hardest.**

**Item: Babysitting.**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Hikari08**

* * *

><p>Lin smiled as she felt something warm and soft press itself onto her neck, again and again. "Mm, what are you doing up so early."<p>

"Kissing the most amazing woman in the world." Lin let out a sigh of contempt as Kya continued her actions downward, only to be disrupted by a gust of air blasting their door open, soon followed by a flash of yellow and red dumping something on their bed. The two women sat up to find four children sitting on their bed completely confused. They looked to the man standing next to their bed gasping for air. "Tenzin? What are you-"

"Pema, reservations, hotel, see you, tomorrow." And with that he jumped out of their open window.

"Tenzin!"

"DOORS ARE FOR PEOPLE WITH NO IMAGINATION!"

Lin looked at the children and then collapsed onto her back. "It's too early for this. I'm going to kill him."

"Auntie Lin, we're hungry. Can you make us something?"

"I'm really going to kill him."

* * *

><p>Lin placed a bowl of porridge in front of each child sitting on a bar stool and opened the newspaper, began reading.<p>

"Uh, Auntie Lin?"

Lin lazily turned the page. "Yes Jinora?"

"You need to feed Rohan. He's only two years old. He has no coordination."

Lin groaned but knew she couldn't let the poor kid starve. Picking up his spoon, she held some food to his lips, only for him to turn his head away. "I don't have to feed you." _Yes you do. Remember that little thing you protect? What was it called again? The law?_

"You have to make a game out of it. Try saying 'here comes the Badgermole.'"

Lin glared as she spoke to the toddler. "Here comes the Badgermole." The young boy began to whimper as he looked at her scarred face. "What did I do!?"

"Lin, honey, are you scaring my nephew?"

"I'm trying to feed him!"

"Then why does it look like he is about to cry?"

"How am I meant to know?!"

Kya walked behind Lin and wrapped her arms around her strong torso, peeking over a strong shoulder at her nieces and nephews. "Was auntie Lin being mean again?" This caused the children to laugh.

Lin shrugged Kya off. "Can you please feed Rohan while I make us some tea."

"Sure."

"Aunt Kya, we've finished our breakfasts, so can we go outside?"

"You may Ikki." Three of the four children ran off outside, leaving Rohan to finish his meal and Lin to clean up after them. "I can feel your anger from here. Are you okay?"

Lin dumped the dishes into the sink and turned on the water. "Oh no, I'm just dandy. It's not like I wanted to spend the day in bed with my girlfriend, instead of looking after my ex's kids."

"Lin, relax. It's good for you to spend time around the kids. They're your nieces and nephews too. And weather you like it or not, they aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Hmph."

"Rohan is done so why don't you take him outside." Lin hesitated. "You need to pick him up sometime."

"Uh." Lin walked up to the small boy as he watched her curiously. She eventually picked him up under the arms and held him outstretched.

Kya shook her head in amusement before coming to her partner's rescue. She pushed Rohan closer into Lin's grasp, causing her to put an arm under Rohan's bottom to keep him upright as he sat on her hip. "There you go. Isn't that more comfortable?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too. I'll met you outside with our cups of tea in a minute."

When Kya came outside, she found the kids playing hide and seek and Lin sitting cross legged as she watched. "Whose it?"

"Jinora." After a few rounds of hide and seek, the children got bored. "Why don't you kids see if you can find a board game."

"Okay!"

"They're in the bottom of my closet." Jinora, Meelo and Rohan ran off into the house, leaving Jinora to look at the ground with a blush on her face. "Are you not going to help them Jinora?"

"I actually wanted to ask you two a question."

"Oh? Well, go ahead."

"I understand how sex works between a man and a woman but how does it work between two women?"

Lin choked on her tea, not believing what she had heard. "What?! Why would you ask us that!?"

"Well, you are two women who are together. And I'm assuming you have sex given your aggressive nature and Aunt Kya's handsy nature."

Kya put a calming hand on Lin's back, indicating she had the solution so they didn't have to answer the question. "I think that is a question for your parents."

"I already asked them and they have no idea. Dad told me to ask you both."

"Well you won't be getting an answer from me."

"I'll tell you." Lin grinned and patted the spot next to her, indicating Jinora to take a seat. "You see, it works a lot like sex between a man and a woman… only it is much more enjoyable because we're dealing with a body like our own –"

* * *

><p>"Ikki, have you found the board games yet?"<p>

"Not yet, stand still." Ikki was currently standing on her brother's shoulders so she could reach the top shelf of the closet, only to find nothing. "There are no games up here." She jumped off her brother's shoulders. "Aunt Kya said there we're games in the closet."

Meelo looked around the room, smiling when his eyes landed on something of interest. "What about that?"

Ikki walked over to a small cabinet and open the door to reveal Lin's glistening armour. "Cool! Help me get it on." They pulled the heavy armour out of it's home and folded it over Ikki's torso. It instantly locked into place. "Check it out! I'm a metal bending cop!" She struck a pose she had seen Lin form many times.

"Ikki, you forgot the boots and arm guards."

Rohan sat on the ground and watched as his siblings put on the boots and arm guards, which were evidently too big for the small girl. Two resounding clicks indicated that the arm guards were locked in place. "Do I look like a cop now?"

"It's a bit big."

Ikki ran around the room a couple of times as she enjoyed the feeling of the weight the steel provided, before collapsing onto her back. "Meelo, this is really heavy. Help me take it off."

Meelo tried to pull the boots off but gave up when they wouldn't budge. He tried the arms and received the same result. "I can't. Try sitting up."

Ikki grunted as she tried to sit up. "It's too heavy! Oh no. What if I can't get out?" Ikki began to breath heavily and sweat profusely. A tight space is not where an airbender belonged, much less being weighed down.

* * *

><p>"-And that is how sex between two women works." She smiled at the look on Jinora's face, one of fear and disgust.<p>

"You willingly do that?"

"Yes. A lot of women do."

Jinora shuddered as she looked at both her aunts. She was about to speak when a scream from inside reached them. The two women were on their feet in an instant and running up their stairs to their bedroom. They found Ikki lying on the ground hyperventilating in Lin's armour, with Rohan crying in the corner and Meelo desperately trying to free his sister. Kya took a position at Ikki's side and held her head in her hands. "Ikki, calm down. Lin, hurry up!"

"It's harder than it looks." Lin flexed her hands at the boots, both splitting in half and releasing Ikki's legs. She grabbed an arm guard, twisted until it clicked and pulled, doing the same to the other arm. "Move Kya." Lin pushed Ikki up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ikki, I need you to stop trying to fight me. Breath. In and out. That's it. Good girl." Lin grabbed the hem of the armour and slowly pulled upwards until it split in half, up and over the young girls head.

She was about to put the metal pieces to the side, when she felt trembling arms wrap around her neck, followed by tears. Lin wrapped a strong arm around the young girl. "It's okay. You're safe." Lin sat back against her bed as Ikki continued to cry into her chest. She was so absorbed in comforting the young girl she didn't notice Kya pick up a crying Rohan and the other children walking out of the room.

Lin looked down at the young girl in her arms, when she heard faint breathing. Ikki's eyes were closed, now asleep. Lin stood up with Ikki in her arms and placed her on her bed. She collected her armour and put it back in its rightful place before going downstairs where lunch awaited her.

She plopped down in her seat at the head of the table with a sigh as everyone watched her. Kya placed a sandwich in front of her. "Is Ikki okay?"

"She's fine. She's asleep on our bed." Lin nibbled on her sandwich while everyone finished within a few seconds. Kya stayed behind as the children ran outside to play. She placed a hand over Lin's, causing the metalbender to look up at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? I was just thinking of security for the armour. Many of my officers have children. What if they get themselves in the same position?"

"Lin, I think your officers are smart enough to tell their children not to wear the armour. We don't have children, so it never crossed our mind. Try not to worry too much." She offered her partner a smile to which she returned. She was about to kiss her when a small voice interrupted them.

"Auntie Lin?"

"Yes Ikki?"

The young girl walked over to them, rubbing her neck nervously. "I just wanted to apologise for taking your uniform. I shouldn't have touched it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Can I have a hug?" Lin reluctantly hugged the girl.

"Go play outside with your siblings. We'll be out there in a minute." She waited for Ikki to leave the house before standing up quickly and pulling Kya into an embrace, kissing her furiously. They broke the kiss when their lungs demanded they do so. "Wow, what was that for?"

"I didn't get to kiss you this morning, I'm making up for it."

* * *

><p>It was ten at night and the children were asleep soundly. Which meant the adults could come out and play. Lin moaned as Kya slipped her tongue into her mouth. She placed her hands on Kya's hips, squeezing lightly, only to have her hands placed beside to her. Kya looked down at her playfully. "No hands."<p>

Lin resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Kya began to move south, head disappearing under the covers. Her breath hitched as she felt Kya snap her waistband. She smiled in anticipation only to have it crushed by the door opening. "Auntie Lin? Where's aunt Kya?"

Kya reappeared next to Lin, looking around her room as though she had been caught doing something wrong. "Jinora? What are you doing here?"

She stepped out of the way to reveal Ikki standing behind her. "I can't sleep after auntie Lin went into detail about… that. And Ikki can't sleep because she had a bad dream. Can we sleep in here?"

Kya wordlessly pulled back the blankets. Making room for the two girls to lie between them. Ikki instantly clung to Lin's side, causing her to freeze. "Thanks auntie Lin."

"Go to sleep Ikki."

As they slept, Lin's arm found its way around Ikki, pulling her close.


End file.
